All I Want Is A Miracle
by Rosalie.L.Hale
Summary: Troyella. Gabriella wants a perceft Christmas which might heppen with the help of Troy... TWOSHOT. Sequal coming
1. A Miracle

Wildcats14: Hey Bri

GMontez90: Hey Troy

WIldcats14: Merry Christmas:)

GMontez90: Thanks, Happy um...

Wildcats14: Just say holidays

GMontez90: Ok, SO wat do u want?

Wildcat14: You

GMontez: Funny, But seriously what do you want?

"I wish he was" Gabriella mumbled to her self ass she waited for his reply

Wildcats14: Um... The Girl Of My Dreams

GMontez90: SOmething do-able Troy

Wildcats14:Oh... It Is. For you.

"Wtf?!" Gabriella said as Sharpay, Kelsi and TAylor walked in walked in "Ohh..." Gabriella said turning back to the screen

GMontez90: Is she someone I know

Wildcats14: Very Well

GMontez90: Does she sing?

Wildcats14: She has a Beautiful voice

GMontez90: Is she smart?

WIldcats14: Yes

"Sharpay, Kelsi or Taylor...Maybe" Gabriella whispered as sharpay turned to her

"Huh?" She said holding Misltoe

"Nothing" Gabriella said as Troy IMed her

Wildcats14:See you at the party tonight?

GMontez90: Yup and with your gift!

Wildcats14:Great see u then!

GMontez90: yup!

_GMOntez90 has signed off_

"Yes" Tryo said leaning back as CHad's phone rang

"Y'ellow?...are you sure?...I'mnot so sure she's his type...Sharpay? Kelsi or Taylor?! Definatily NOT taylor... ok whatever bye" Chad said as Troy looked at him

"Waz up?"

"Gabriella thinks she knows your dream girl" CHad said laughing

"Yeah...haha..." Troy said as he turned his computer off

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella said running up to him at the party "Nice tie..." Gabriella said looking at it "Your shoes don't match" She said as he looked down "Kidding!" Gabriella said as Troy started tickling her 

"So... WHere's my gift?" Troy asked as she rolled here eyes

"Close your eyes" Gabriella said puttin gher hands over them "Sharpay!" Gabriella mouthed sh Sharpay walked over "Ta-Dah!" Gabriella said as Troy smiled and then had to fake smile when he saw Sharpay "See? Shes Smart...sometimes, A Beautiful Singer, and someone I know well" GAbriella exsplained as Sharpay shot Troy a symathetic Smile

"Yeah...thanks..." troy said as Gabriella made a face

"Is it the wrong person? Darn I knew it was Kelsi... Sorry Sharpay" Gabriella said as Sharpay walked away and Gabriella looked down "I guess I didn't get a good present?"

"It's the thouhgt that counts" Troy reasured her

"But it wasn't the perfet gift and I wanted to give you the perfect gift, But I got it wrong" Gabriella saifd thinking

"Troysie!" A cheerleader said walking over to Troy "Wanna dance?" She askd as Troy wanted to say no

"Uhh...I'm Dancing with someone already" Troy lied as Monique made a face

"Who?"

"Gabriella!" Troy said as Gabriella looked up "Yeah. Bri!" Troy said dragging her out to the Dance floor

"Why am I dancing with you?" Gabriella asked

"I Didn't wanna dance with Monique, And I can dance with my best friend" Try sad as Gabriella half smiled

"Yeah, Best...friends..." Gabriella said dissapointed as they comtinued dancing

"Well how are your holiday's so far?" Troy asked

"Good your's?" Gabriella asked

"Great. What'd ya ask 'Santa' For?" Troy asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes

"Stuff...Like a New cell phone, A New purse, Boy frien-" Gabriella said but stopped her self

"Aww... Bri wants a Boyfriend?" Troy teased

"Yes, And my Mom to come home" Gabriella said as Troy hugged her

"She'll come home, Her flights probably late" Troy said rubbing Gabriella back

"No She's here. The air port is Snowed in" Gabriella said as something clicked in Troy's mind "I just wish some miracle would happen and she would come hom ethis christmas"

"I'm gonna take you home so I can get your gift, ok?" Troy said as Gabriella nodded and they left.

* * *

"Miss. MOntez!" Troy yelled walkinf into the Air port as Miss. MOntez looked up from her book\

"Troy! What a Surprise!" Miss. Montez said

"No time to talk. Uncled Blowed the roads We have to leave NOW" Troy said grabbing Miss. MOntez's stuff and running out with MIss. Montez following.

"Thank you, Troy" She said as Troy shrugged

"Brie wanted you home for Christmas" Troy sad as Miss. Montez sighed

"This is going to be our first one together for 7 years" She said as Troy started feeling bad for Gabriella

"Oh... wait she wa 10 when you didn' come home?"

"Yes, but she was mature"

"Oh ok. Atleast she'll get her wish" Troy said

"And her other one" Miss. Montez said holding up the Voyager

"Wow...Yeeah she will... Especially with her Mom home"

"Thanks Troy. This will mean alot to Gabriella" Miss. Montez said as Troy nodded

"NO Prob. We're almost there" Troy said looking at his watch, 10:50 "Good. Gabriella is probably asleep"

"Yeah, she goes to bed at 9 unless theres a School dance or party, but on Holidays or weekends its 10."Miss montez said as Troy nodded

"I know" Try said "Now I need you to be quiet. I wanna surprise Brie Tomorrow" Troy said as Miss MOntez smiled and nodded

"You can sleeo over to see her reaction tomorrow" Miss Montez offered which Troy gladly excepted

"We're here!" Troy said as thy got out of the car. When Miss. Montez got settled in Troy walked in to Gabriella's room to see her still in her dress asleep on her bed.

"troy?" Gabriella said sitting up rubbing her eyes

"Brie, You gotta get in your PJ's!" Troy joked quietly as Gabriella laughed emabrassed

"Sorry" Gabriella said grabbing her PJ's

"_You have no reason to be sorry for being cute_" Troy thought out loud

"You think I'm cute?" Gabriella giggled

"Well... I...Yeah..." Troy said rubbing his neck.

"Thanks, Your pretty cute too" Gabriella said walking into the bathroom to change as Troy changed in her room.

"I'm sleeping here is that ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and troy layedon the ground

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she saw Troy grab one of her shirts thinking it was a blanket

"Sleeping" Toy said smelling the shirt "This smell good" Troy said as Gabriella couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah. It's my Shirt" Gabriella said as Troy dropped it "Come sleep here" Gabriella said as Troy Shrugged and layed down on her bed as she snuggled into his chest and they fell asleep.


	2. I got what I want

"Brie Wake up! It's Christmas!" Troy said like a 7 year old jumping On Gabriella's bed

"Where's the Snooze button?" Gabriella asked with her eyes closed as she put he hand on Troy's Face "Ugh...There's Isn't one..."

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Troy said but it wasn't working "Fine I'll do it the hard way!" Troy said lifting her out of bed as she groaned and he laughed "Brie you got more sleep then me, and I'm perfectly awake!"

"Your not the one that woke up, because someone was crushing them, 3 times!" Gabriella said hitting his chest as he walked down the stairs

"I Sowry" Troy said giving her Puppy dog eyes

"Sure you are" Gabriella said getting out of his arms "Troy, Did you cook?" Gabriella asked smelling Pancakes, Bacon and Eggs.

"No" Troy said smiling as Gabriella ran into the Kitchen to see her Mom Cooking

"Mami!!!" Gabriella said running up and hugging her Mom "Your Home!...For Christmas!!"

"Gabi!!! Told you I would come" Maria said as Troy smiled at the Mother and Daughter

"But How-" Gabriella was about to ask

"Merry Christmas Brie!" Troy said Gabriella squealed and jumped into Troy's arms

"Thank You, Thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!" Gabriella said hugging Troy tight

"Brie, I gotta Breath" Troy said as Gabriella let go

"Sorry" She said kissing his cheek and running off to her Mom, as Troy stood there holding his cheek

"Can you get three Plates?" Maria asked as Gabriella nodded and grabbed three plates, three forks, knives and Cups

"Do we need spoons? Cause they're not in here" Gabriella said looking around and saw them in the Cabinet on one of the highest shelves "Crap..." Gabriella muttered jumping up to get them "Almost" She said jumping as Troy laughed

"Need some help?" Troy said lifting her up, as she finally reached them

"Thanks" She said as he put her down

"Merry Christmas People!" Sharpay yelled as the whole gang walked in "Hi, Miss Montez!"

"Merry Christmas Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke Merry Christmas but I need your help cooking" Maria said as Zeke nodded happily and walked over to miss Montez "And Call me Maria, Miss Montez makes me feel old"

"Hey You didn't tell me that last night when I picked you up!" Troy said setting the table with Gabriella getting more plate and forks etc. Because more people came

"Cause you would of called me Miss Montez anyways" Maria said as Gabriella laughed

"I Wouldn't of!" Troy said as Gabriella put a hand over his mouth

"Don't even fight we know your just sucking Up" Gabriella said running cause she knew what was going to happen

"Get back here!" Troy yelled as Gabriella ran out side to see snow

"It's Snowing!!!" Gabriella said running around as Troy caught up to her and twirled her around and dropped her in a pile of snow

"Told you I'd get you" Troy said as Gabriella threw a snow ball at him thinking she'd miss but hit him right in the face

"Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry!" Gabriella said cleaning his face as he secretly picked up snow then put it on Gabriella's Head

"Oh I am so Sorry" Troy faked as Gabriella pushed him onto the ground as they laughed and played in the snow as Everyone watched in Awe

"They're are too cute!" Taylor said a everyone nodded in agreement

"Kids Breakfast!" Maria yelled as Troy and Gabriella ran in covered in snow as Chad handed each a towel

"Yummy" Gabriella said sitting at the table waiting for everyone

"Brie you can eat" Troy said walking in

"Nuh-uh! My Mom said it's polite to wait for everyone" Gabriella said as Troy sat down next to her

"Troy! Don't Mess up Everything I taught her!!" Maria yelled from the kitchen still serving everyone

"Sorry" Troy yelled back

"My Mom said it's also Rude to yell from the table, it's disruptive" Gabriella stated as Troy poked her side

"Be quiet" Troy said as everyone except Gabriella's Mom, Walked in, Sat down, ad Started Eating

"Gabriella you can eat now! I'll be in, in a second!" Maria yelled from the Kitchen knowing that everyone would be eating

"Ok Mami!" Gabriella said cutting her Pancakes into little pieces and pouring a little syrup on them

"Gabi not to sound mean but, Do you ever do anything wrong, Or even like Add a lot of Syrup, Or break a rule?" Chad asked as Gabriella nodded

"Yeah! Sometimes when I make sandwiches for the Hungry," Gabriella said turning down her voice to a whisper "I Don't cut off the Crust" Gabriella said (I love that line from TESL)

"Yeah, Real Motor Cycle Material"Chad Snorted as Gabriella nodded

"Gabriella Vanessa Guenevere Montez!" Maria yelled coming in to the room as Gabriella jumped "You don't cut the crust off?!"

"I'm sorry Mami, I will now on" Gabriella said putting her head down in shame

"Gabi, You know that what they ask you to do" Maria said sitting down

"But it get so tiring and they like it either way!" Gabriella said slouching down

"Okay... Anyways I have a gift for you Gabi!" Sharpay said "It's under the tree! The Pink One!"

"I noticed" Gabriella said sitting up to have good posture.

"Well I still have one more gift for you" Troy said as Gabriella held her finger up as she put her fork down on the plate on the corner, chewed, swallowed and washed it down with orange juice

"You don't need to get me anything else, I already got the best gift" Gabriella said gesturing to her Mom

"But I stilled to give you the last one!" Troy said as Gabriella giggled

"Fine, But nothing more ok?" Gabriella said as Troy nodded an Gabriella picked her fork back up and ate one piece of Pancake as Chad stuffed a whole Pancake in his mouth

"Maria these are really good what do you put in them?" Zeke asked trying to taste everything

"A Little recipe from my Mom I'll give it to you later" Maria said as Zeke nodded happily

"Mami did you put Cheese In the eggs again?" Gabriella asked trying not to choke, because it was kind of rude

"O I'm sorry Gabi, I forgot you don't like Cheese in your eggs" Maria said as Gabriella shook her head

"It's fine" Gabriella said as Maria nodded and Gabriella took a piece of Bacon instead

"Chad! Don't just shove food in your mouth!" Taylor said as everyone looked at Chad who had 3 piece of Bacon, some egg, and a pancake hanging out of his mouth

"My bad" Chad said swallowing it all

"You ate all that?" Gabriella said with her mouth hanging open

"Gabriella!" Maria said

"Sorry" Gabriella said quickly as she looked back at her food "I'm full" Gabriella said folding her Napin "Can I be excused?" she asked as Maria nodded and Gabriella walked out, and Troy coughed

"Can I uh.. be excuse too?" Troy asked as Maria nodded again and troy walked out to the Kitchen to see gabriella cleaning he plate and putting it in the dish washer

"I'm the suck up?" Troy asked as Gabriella laughed

"I'm not a suck up, I just grew up that way" Gabriella said sitting on the couch as Troy followed her and sat on her "Trrrooyyy" Gabriella whined trying to get Troy off of her "Your crushing me"

"How about now" Troy said pushing her down and laying on top of her

"I can't breath" Gabriella said as Troy got up

"Sorry" Troy said as Sharpay walked in and squealed

"What?" Gabriella and Try asked at the same time

"Your under the Misletoe!" Sharpay said as Gabriella and Troy looked up "So...Kiss!"

"Uh..." Gabriella said looking at Troy then at ehe Misletoe

"Ok" Troy said grabbing Gabriella's Face and and giving her an earth shatter kiss

"Wow..." Gabriella said as they pulled back

"Brie, Can I give you my gift now?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded biting her lip "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I...I...I" Gabriella tried to say "I've Be-Been waiting for this day for for-forever" Gabriella stuttered hugging him

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked hugging her

"Yes" Gabriella said as Everyone walked in ad Troy and Gabriella let go of each other

"Gabi Here" Maria said handng Gabriella alittle box with a bow. As Gabriella opened the box Maria covered her ears as did everyone as. Then Gabriella screamed

"The Voyager!!!!" She said taking it ou and holding like it was a dimond or something.

"Open mine!" Sharpay said giving her a box with holes on the top.

"What this?" Gabriella said opening it "Aww!" Gabriella said taking out a golden Retiver puppy "It's so Cute!"

"Glad you like it" Sharpay said as Gabriella gave out her gifts

"Your so cute yes you are!" Gabriella said playing ith her dog

"Did you know he survivd living ou tin the woods? My Daddy found him their Mother had died, Only him and his Sister were left" SHarpay said as Everyone gaped

"Its a miracle dog!" Chad said half joking half serious

"WHat are you going to name it?" Her mom asked

"Troy" Gabriella said

"Why?" Everyone asked

"Because Troy got me everything I wanted to Christmas, He's my Miracle just like this puppy" Gabriella said as everyone 'Aww'ed and the dog licked her face "And he smells like troy"

"Hey! I Do not smell bad" Troy said as Gabriella laughed

"No, He smells like you" Gabriella said as she put him on Troy's lap as Troy smelled him

"How'd he get my Colonge?" Troy asked

"I bought him one" Charpay said pulling It out of the beg that came with the dog

"Well guess what everyone" Troy said

"I got the best gift ever!" Troy sad putting the dog on the floor

"What did you get? Darn I should have bought it" Gabriella said under her breath

"What's ya get?" Everyone asked

"Brie!" Troy said pulling her on to his lap as everyone smiled and Troy, the dog, Jumped on to Gabriella's Lap.

"I think we all got what we wanted for Christmas" Taylor said "I got basketball clases i mean lessons"

"I got PInk!" Sharpay said

"I got friends!" Ryan said

"I got Maria's PAncake Recipe!" Zeke said

"I got Taylor by my side!" Chad said

"I got a new Music book to write in!" Kelsi said

"I got a tutor!!" Jason said extra happy

"I got to spend Christmas WIth Gabi" Maria said as Gabriella smiled "For the first time in 7 years"

"I got you" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear

"And All I Wanted For Christmas Was a Miracle," Gabriella said out loud "And that just what I got" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's cheek


End file.
